


Sexy Vampire Mojo

by wretchedXwriter



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Brotp, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wretchedXwriter/pseuds/wretchedXwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon's mother finding out that he was a vampire was more than he could take. He couldn't stay here in New York. So he asks Jace, of all people, for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Vampire Mojo

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF.net under the same username. Got bored. Have fun reading.

The golden-haired boy opened the door to Veselka - an old diner the vampire had asked him to come to. He looked around the near-empty eatery before heading to the pale, dark-haired boy hunched over a cup of coffee at a table in the corner.

"You wanted to see me, Simon?" Jace asked as he sat down on one of the plastic chairs. "Just to clear things up, you're not my type and I'm already madly in love with Clary, so-"

"Is it really that hard for you to have a proper, serious conversation with me without being such a dickhead?"

The corner of Jace's mouth twitched as the waitress made her way over to their table. Rather quickly. "What would you like to order?" she asked Jace, flashing him a brilliant smile.

"Some coffee would be great," Jace replied. She went off to get some for him.

"So why did you call me over, vampire?"

"Shut up, idiot."

"The place is almost deserted at this hour. And 'idiot'? Surely that isn't the best you've got? I'm disappointed."

Simon sighed. This was harder than he thought it would be. "I'm leaving, Jace."

"But I don't have my coffee yet."

"I meant I'm leaving New York, you pompous ass! I'm never coming back!" The nerves had finally gotten to Simon and caused him to explode at the young Shadowhunter. It was at that moment of course, that the waitress decided to arrive with Jace's coffee.

"Sorry it took so long," she said eyeing Simon in contempt for raising his voice like that in the mostly empty diner. And at Jace. Mostly at Jace. "You want anything else, dear?" She turned to Jace who was smirking at Simon's silent fuming.

"No, thanks," Jace told her, giving her a quick grin before she walked away slightly disappointed.

He turned his attention to Simon. "Leaving?" he asked, a slight frown forming on his brow. "Did you tell your family about the, ah... state you happen to be in?"

"My mom found out. She... she treated me like I was a monster. Then I did this freaky vampire crap where my voice changed somehow and I was telling her to sleep and that I would be gone for a few days, and she acted like she was hypnotized or something. I can't keep doing that to her. She's my mother. Everyone in the damned city would be safer and happier if I just left."

"Clary wouldn't. As much as it confuses me to no end, you are her best friend. I'm sure she would be quite pissed off at you. Were you planning on telling her, by any chance?" Jace asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Still figuring that bit out," Simon mumbled.

"It makes sense that you didn't approach her first, but why tell me? What about Izzy, or that werewolf girlfriend of yours, Maia?"

"One, because they would both try to talk me out of it, and two, I have a favor to ask," Simon began.

"Ha! I knew you had an ulterior motive!" Jace exclaimed.

"Be quiet," Simon growled. "Please," he added with a pained look. "There are a few things I need you to do. First, and I know you'll do this even without me asking, protect Clary. If she dies, I will come back and suck out all of your blood. I haven't forgotten what it tastes like, Wayland. Second of all," he took a deep breath,"I need you to watch out for my family. Not all the time. Just the occasional check up. I haven't forgotten that there are quite a few people after me because I'm a Daylighter. I don't think that using my family would be below them if they're desperate enough."

Jace was looking down at his coffee through it all. When he finally looked up, his face was expressionless. "Of course I'll protect Clary. If she does die, which I won't let happen and seems highly unlikely and very unpleasant to think about, you won't have to worry about looking for me. I'll be dead with her." He gave a low, dark laugh. "Your family will be a different matter, however. I doubt the Clave will allow us to post guards around a mundane family. They're still particular about Downworlders, even if you are a rather special case. But I will try to check up on them, if that is what you want."

Both boys were silent for a while. Simon's coffee had gotten cold. The streetlight outside the diner flickered. An old man who looked tipsy entered the eatery and sat down at the table nearest to the door. Jace cleared his throat.

"I don't think you should leave, Simon. We could find a place for you to stay here in New York. There are unconsecrated areas in the Institute where you would be quite comfortable in. Not to mention safe. The Clave will have to-"

"I'll have to leave sooner or later, Shadowhunter. Not just my vampire status, you know. The Mark of Cain pretty much sealed my fate when I asked Clary to put it on me. I knew what I was getting into. I just wish it didn't have to happen so soon." Simon's throat tightened at the thought.

"Speaking of Clary, I refuse to tell her. I have no plans of suicide, thank you. Also, find a way to break it to her as gently as possible. If she goes about life with a less than cheerful demeanor, you be thankful for that Mark of yours."

"I'll promise to keep in touch. Wouldn't want you turning into a pillar of salt."

The two boys were silent. Jace drank his cup of coffee. In a way, Simon envied him. Sure, being a vampire had its perks, plus, he was a Daylighter. He could pretty much keep to his old schedule of walking around in the daytime. But he wanted to be vegetarian again. He wanted to be close to people without smelling their blood or hearing their heartbeats. He wanted to get his driver's license. To be able to drink (not that he wanted to really, more of he wanted knowing that he could). He wanted to grow up. He wanted to be human. I've lost everything, Simon thought.

"Hmm?" Jace glanced up at Simon, an eyebrow raised. He must have said it out loud.

"Nothing. Forget it."

"We've each lost something, vampire. Things we're never going to get back no matter how hard we try. We can either forget about them and move on, or wallow in pathetic, unattractive self-pity." Jace told him, his voice hard.

"We don't have to forget, Jace," Simon said quietly. "We can remember them. We just shouldn't let how we feel get in the way." His chest felt heavy.

"You haven't lost everything, you know," Jace said after a while.

"... What?"

"You've still got your 'sexy vampire mojo'." Jace replied with a grin.


End file.
